Drabble dump
by oshzt
Summary: Just random drabble fic. For sweet boy, kim jongin. AllxJongin or everyone/kai lol. For 1st chap are kriskai & hunkai. and this is 2nd chap are Taokai & Hankai/Lukai. Dldr!
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble dump.**

**By Oshzt **

**[ **Just **random drabble**. Dedicated for my sweet boy, Kim Jongin. I love **bottom!Jongin**.** ]**

I told you first, **don't blame the pairings**. Event u don't like this fic please don't read as well. Or i'll fuck u.

.

* * *

**Cold. **

**Author: oshzt.** | **Cast:** kriskai | **Genre:** canon, fluff, bromance. | **Rated:** T |

.

Beijing, malam ini nampak ramai dengan pemandangan orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang. Beberapa rintik salju mulai turun untuk menyambut datangnya musim dingin. Jongin, tengah meringkuk di dalam mantelnya yang kebesaran. Padahal, mereka—exo—sedang berada didalam van mobil.

"_Are you okay_, Jongin?" suara berat ini membuat Jongin bergidik. Ia menoleh disamping kirinya, sang _leader_ Exo-M tengah memandang khawatir kearahnya.

"I—I'm o—okay," gugup Jongin, sebab jarak wajah Kris yang terlalu dekat ditengkuknya. Serta, hembusan nafas hangat milik Kris membuat tengkuknya merasa tergelitik.

Kris menawarkan senyum lembut dan mengacak rambut Jongin, "Hm, rambutmu lembut Jongin." itu pujian, Kris suka mengacak rambut Jongin. menurutnya, ini salah satu bukti rasa sayangnya.

"T—terima kasih."

..

Saat mencapai dorm, Jongin langsung menuju kamarnya, hidungnya terasa gatal , ia flu. Oh—betapa Jongin membenci flu, ini membuat suaranya seperti kodok. Jongin tersentak, merasakan tangan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Dan mendapati wajah Kris yang beristirahat di bahunya.

"Kau berbohong padaku, hm anak nakal."

Jongin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, sebagai jawaban ia berbalik dan memeluk Kris, "_Duizzang_, suaraku seperti kodok. Ini akan membuat kesan seksiku hilang," keluh Jongin yang jelas kekanakan.

Kris terkekeh pelan dan mengecup puncak kepala Jongin, "_Its okay baby_.. setidaknya, kau makin terlihat menggemaskan dimataku." Kris mendongakkan dagu Jongin. membenturkan dahi mereka bersamaan hingga tak ada jarak, "_I'll stay to protect you no matter what happen with you_."

Jongin tersenyum dan membalas kecupan Kris, "Terima kasih."

"Kesini, tidur dan aku akan menemanimu." Kris membawa tubuh Jongin diranjang Jongin yang sempit hingga membuat mereka berpelukan erat.

Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Kris, "Duizzang, jangan pergi. Tetap disini sampai pagi, besok, dan seterusnya—"

Kris membalas dengan menepuk rambut Jongin, "_Of course baby! Now, lets go sleep_."

.

**..Drabble dump © oshzt..**

.

* * *

**Because of Basket.**

**Author: Oshzt**. | **Cast**: hunkai with (sorry) broken!huntao | **genre**: High school !AU, romance, fluff | **rated:** T |

Sehun tidak bermaksud dan tidak mengharapkan untuk terpesona dengan murid baru di SMAnya. Dari pendengarannya, saat murid baru itu datang dia memiliki senyum yang sangat menawan, paras yang apik, dan kulit karamel yang manis.

Awalnya, Sehun tidak tertarik dan acuh. Ia kembali menggenggam tangan Tao dan berjalan ke atap sekolah, dimana mereka akan—berlovely dovey—menurut anak-anak muda lainnya.

Namun, nampak takdir tak sepihak dengan pemikiran Sehun. Waktu itu, kelasnya tengah berolahraga dengan materi basket. Tentu bagi Sehun itu mudah karena dia termasuk tim unggulan basket disekolahnya. Dengan penuh percaya diri dan keyakinan, ia menunjukan skillnya kepada teman-temannya. Namun saat ia ingin melakukan tree point, dimana memasukan bola kedalam ring dengan jarak jauh—ia kalah telak, bola memantul dari ring dan terlempar kesudut lapangan dimana ada segerombolan kelas lain disitu.

**Bruk! **

Bola sukses menghantam kepala siswa kelas lain, teman-teman disekitarnya tersentak dan reflek menyerubungi korban.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya cemas, dan berlari mendekat. Wali kelas menyuruh Sehun bertanggung jawab dan membawa korban lemparan bolanya itu ke UKS.

"Ugh kau berat sekali."

Jongin—yang ternyata korban lemparan bola Sehun—hanya meringis dan terus menekan kepalanya. "Kau seharusnya tidak menggendongku ketika kau tahu aku masih bisa berjalan," jawab Jongin sarkastik.

"Diam kau."

Sehun membaringkan tubuh Jongin, "Jangan bergerak. Biarkan aku bekerja." Sehun mengingatkan Jongin yang sebelumnya ingin duduk saja.

Sehun mencari-cari perban dan peralatan lainnya. Setelah didapatnya kotak P3K itu ia kembali berjalan kearah Jongin, menyeret kursi dan mendekatkannya disamping ranjang Jongin.

Jongin entah kenapa tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun yang tengah memakaikan perban dikepalanya. Jongin merasa Sehun tipikal lelaki yang bertanggung jawab, Jongin tentu suka itu. "_Ah, aku ingin berteman dengannya_," bisik Jongin dalam hati.

"Selesai!" bangga Sehun menatap hasil perban dikepala Jongin.

Tertegun, sesuatu yang salah mengalir lembut dialiran darahnya, lama-kelamaan aliran itu menjadi sengatan kecil dan menyatu dengan menghasilkan pompa detak jantungnya yang mengeras. Indah, satu hal yang terungkap saat menatap Jongin tersenyum kearahnya.

"_The most beautiful_," bisik Sehun tanpa sadar.

"Hah?"

"Nope. Eh ngomong-ngomong aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau anak baru itu,bukan?" Sehun mencoba untuk basa-basi ditengah jantungnya yang terus berdetak kencang.

Jongin kembali tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Ya. Jongin, kau?"

Oh Tuhan tangannya lembut sekali~ "Sehun. Oh Sehun."

"Ya, Sehun-sshi senang bertemu denganmu."

"Jadi kau senang menjadi 'korban'ku?" seringai Sehun terkembang disudut bibirnya.

"Haha. Menurutmu?"

_Well shit_, nampaknya Sehun harus membiasakan menenangkan jantungnya saat bersama Jongin lain kali. Lain kali? Ya tentu—Sehun tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang jelas telah berada didepannya kali ini.

Sehun mendapatkan nomor ponselnya.

..

Semakin berjalannya waktu, semakin Sehun merasakan hubungannya dengan Tao merenggang. Bukan salah Sehun juga yang terus menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin—dan tentu tanpa sepengetahuan Tao—tapi Tao juga yang sibuk dengan ekstra wushunya.

Sehun semakin jengah, hingga saat ini ia yang tengah berada diatap sekolah dengan Tao memutuskan,

"Aku merasa kita tidak cocok lagi, kau selalu sibuk dengan wushumu, dan aku sibuk dengan basketku. Maafkan aku, mungkin kita akhiri saja Tao, maafkan aku."

Tao sudah merasa hal ini akan terjadi, cinta masa muda memang tak harus dipikirkan, kan? Toh ia masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk merasakan cinta-cinta yang lainnya. Dengan senyum berat, ia mengecup Sehun dan bebisik, "Baiklah, tapi kita masih bisa beteman, kan?"

"Tentu!"

..

Sehun mengantarkan Jongin ketaman kota untuk membeli es krim, salah satu makanan favoritnya. Sehun tersenyum melihat kelakuan Jongin yang manja dengan sendirinya. Jongin menarik-narik lengan kaos Sehun menuju bangku dekat pohon sakura.

Untuk sejenak, Sehun terus menatap Jongin yang tengah memakan es krimnya. Bagaimana cara lidahnya menjilat es krim itu, bagaimana bibirnya yang belepotan, bagaimana matanya yang menyipit dengan senangnya_. All about Jongin is the most beuatiful for Sehun_.

Jongin membulatkan matanya, kaget. Sehun menciumnya! Apa-apaan ini? Hell, dia merasakan panas menjalar di pipi gemuknya. Menjijikan, dia bertingkah seperti gadis.

"Makan pelan-pelan _sweety_~ atau aku akan memakanmu."

"WHAT? YAA! Dasar Mr. Mesuuummmm!"

"Hahaha _yes I'm_!" tawa Sehun dengan evilnya.

.

.

**End!**

* * *

**A/N**: How? I've in the **midtest** tbh. But, i already missed my sweety Jongin with his adorbs {} I hope this can make u feel better and happy (**for who read this**) I'm glad and please give the review.

Anyways, saran buat pair chapter depan? Oiya harus bottom!jongin plis. Aku hanya ingin memperbanyak populasi ff dengan u!jongin

**Bye~ see you next time...**

**oshzt©**


	2. second dump

**second Drabble dump.**

**By Oshzt**

**[ **Just **random drabble**. Dedicated for my sweet boy, Kim Jongin. I love **bottom!Jongin**.** ]**

I told you first, **don't blame the pairings**. Event u don't like this fic please don't read as well. Or i'll fuck u.

* * *

.

**Wrong. **

**author: oshzt** | cast: tao/kai | genre: lit bit fantasy, fluff, romance | rated: PG

Jongin pemuda yang cukup frustasi dalam hidupnya. _Young and free!_ Setidaknya dia telah melakukan berbagai hal yang menyenangkan. Berpetualang adalah salah satu hobi ekstrim dari berbagai hobi lainnya. Ia tidak percaya tahayul sebelumnya, tidak—hingga saat ini dia berada dalam ruangan _kosong_. Itu apa yang ia lihat di sekelilingnya.

Ia merintih, apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya? Mengingat adalah apa yang dibenci Jongin. sial—ia memiliki daya ingat yang lemah. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, seperti ada yang menariknya.

"YOU ARE LOSSER!"

Tersentak!—Jongin menyentakkan tubuhnya saat ruangan itu berbicara sendiri? Asal mula ruangan putih bersih ini tiba-tiba saja ada kilatan merah yang tak teratur dan jatuh menyoroti Jongin yang terpuruk di lantai.

Bayangannya mengerikan.

"Kau memiliki kesempatan satu kali lagi untuk memenangkan permainan ini! jika kalah, kau akan selamanya di masa ini!"

"TUNGGU! APA MAKSUDMU? SIAPA KAU?" Jongin menggeram keras. Tidak tahu apa-apa tentang permainan yang dimaksud suara tanpa rupa itu.

"..."

**Bug! **

Jongin semakin melebarkan matanya saat melihat mobil yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Seperti halusinasi, mobil itu hanya seperti benda 3D yang sering Jongin beli.

"Terakhir kali kau bermain GTA dan kau kalah melawanku!" suara itu kembali terngiang ditelinga Jongin. untuk sejenak, Jongin kembali mengingat-ingat.

"Tapi aku bermain sendiri! Dengan dua player tapi yang satunya 'kan CPU?!" bantah Jongin, tidak mengerti akan orang yang mengklaim dirinya melawan Jongin. padahal—sudah jelas Jongin bermain sendiri sedangkan lawannya dimainkan oleh perangkat PS3 itu sendiri.

Atau, jangan bilang...

"Ya. Aku lah yang kau sebut CPU itu."

"HA? AH? Bagaimana bisa?" Jongin kembali menatap sekelilingnya. Siapa tahu—ada dalang di balik semua permainan bodoh ini.

"Ouch!" geram Jongin saat ada yang menarik badannya untuk berdiri.

"Aku akan menampakkan wajahku, dan bersiap-siaplah."

Jongin menelan salivanya berat saat melihat sosok yang tembus dari dinding putih di depannya. Lama kelamaan, sosok transparan itu menjadi semakin nyata dan menatap Jongin dengan seringai puas dibibirnya.

"Huang Zi Tao. Programer GTA PS3 dari China." Jongin tidak ingin menyambut salamannya namun lagi-lagi, tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya. "Well, ini sebenarnya tidak diperbolehkan. Karena aku hanya mengawasi gamer dari wilayah China saja. dan kau begitu sialan membuat mataku berbelok untuk melihatmu."

".." Jongin tidak bisa menjawab, tidak juga bisa bergerak. Mata Tao itu seolah menyengatnya dan memberikan aliran listrik tersendiri untuknya.

"See? Aku menantangmu sekali lagi untuk adu balap. Jika kau kalah, kau selamanya di sini," bisik Tao tepat di ceruk leher Jongin yang membuatnya tiba-tiba merinding. _Ugh—sialan_.

"What the fuck heh?! I've dreaming? I must be dreaming!"

"Sayangnya kau tidak bermimpi sayang, dan bisa dipastikan kau tidak akan menang. karena aku tidak akan mengalahkanmu."

Shit—

Pertahanan tubuh Jongin tidak sekuat sebelumnya untuk memikirkan semua ini adalah nyata. Bagaimana dengan hidupnya kalau begitu?

"HUAAA EOMMMAAAAAAA!" Jongin merengek dan meronta-ronta saat tubuhnya ada dalam pelukan Tao. Semua kekuatan yang tersisa Jongin habiskan untuk menangis tersedu.

5 menit..

10 menit..

15 menit..

Lelah..

Tidur..

.

Jongin terbangun saat merasakan rasa dingin yang mengelus pipinya. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, membuat sang pengelus pipi Jongin itu malah berganti alih menjadi mencubit pipi Jongin gemas.

"HYAAA KENAPA KAU LAGI?!" Teriak Jongin histeris sembari menatap Tao horor. Ia rasa ia sudah berada di kamarnya. Ini benar-benar kamarnya! _Tapi kenapa ada Tao di sini?!_

"JONGIINN JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK! KAU HARUS PATUH DENGAN SUAMIMU." Ini teriakan Ibu Jongin.

"APA APA APA APA APAAN?! SUAMI?!"

"AH beruntungnya Huang Zi Tao~ begitu mudahnya memprogram manusia~" sedangkan Jongin dan Ibunya bersautan teriakan tak jelas, Tao hanya menyeringai dan menidurkan dirinya di ranjang Jongin. bersiul~ seolah tidak ada hal yang terjadi.

**end!**

.

* * *

.

**Someday.**

**Author: oshzt **| **cast:** Luhan/Kai | **genre:** AU, fluff, pedo!luhan | **rated:** PG

Lelaki mungil itu tengah berayun di bawah pohon di samping rumahnya, Bibir mungil namun terkesan kissable sedang bergerak mengalunkan lagu anak-anak yang indah. Ia mencoba menikmati setiap semilir hembusan angin sore.

"Jongina~" bocah itu tersentak saat merasakan kedua bahunya di remas oleh tangan kekar. "Kenapa sendirian?"

Jongin—nama sang pria mungil itu—merasakan bola yang di drabel berkali-kali. "_Itu sudah pasti Luhan Hyung!"_ Batinnya lega.

Luhan berhenti mendribel bolanya saat berhadapan dengan anak manis di depannya. Umur mereka terpaut cukup jauh. Luhan yang sekarang menginjak 17 tahun dan Jongin yang baru berumur 10 tahun.

"Luhan Hyung kenapa tidak bermain dengan teman-teman Hyung? Kenapa Hyung malah di sini?"

Luhan tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum setiap kali Jongin menyebut 'hyung' Luhan sangat menyukainya, karena bibir gemuk Jongin akan mengerucut dan itu benar-benar lucu! –_asdfghjkl_—

"Tadi Hyung melihatmu sih sepertinya kesepian jadi Hyung ke sini deh buat Jongin loh~" tapi, Luhan tetaplah Luhan. Seorang tetangga Jongin yang terkenal playboy dan gombal.

Dan si kecil Jongin lah salah satu korbannya setiap hari, karena Lu Han tidak akan puas jika tidak melihat semburat merah padam di pipi Jongin yang menggemaskan.

Semua yang ada pada Jongin dimata Luhan hanya—

Menggemaskan.

Dan Luhan suka hal yang lucu! Itu membuatnya semakin ingin menerkam mangsa lucu itu.

Rawr!

"Ah Hyung~ aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Gemas! Cubit!

"Ih Hyung selalu begitu deh. Nanti kalo pipi Jongin tambah gemuk bagaimana?"

Asdfghjkl

Gemas!

Cubit cubit!

"KYAAA LUHAN HYUNG HENTIKAN!" Jongin meronta-ronta saat Luhan mencoba untuk menggelitiknya. Badannya yang mungil itu sedikit terhuyung dari ayunan dan akhirnya terjatuh. Dengan Luhan di bawah Jongin.

Luhan menyeringai, yang nampaknya hanya senyuman bagi Jongin.

"Jongin. Jongin. Jongin kalau besar nanti ingin jadi apa?" Luhan semakin menarik tubuh Jongin yang ingin melepaskan dirinya dari rengkuhan Luhan.

Tarikan Luhan yang keras, membuat Jongin terhuyung kedepan lagi. Jadi, posisi mereka seperti uke-on-top-lol. Jongin akhirnya pasrah dan menidurkan kepalanya di dada Luhan.

"Hm.. Jongin ingin jadi penari terkenal. Kalo Hyung ingin jadi apa?"

"Oh begitu ya. Kalau seperti itu Hyung nanti jadi pelatih tari aja deh, biar bisa sama Jongin terus~"

Blush!

"Kalo sudah sama Jongin terus. Dan Jongin sudah sama Hyung terus. Nanti kita akan seperti lem Jongin. jadi, Luhan Hyung harus jadi suami Jongin juga biar lemnya gak abis."

Blush

Blush

Blush~

Jongin tidak bisa membantu, tapi ia mengerti apa yang Luhan katakan. "_Omoooo! Memikirkannya hanya membuatku malu saja!" _teriaknya dalam hati dan memukul-mukul dada Luhan.

**END**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:** How? This is a second drabble dump! My midtest was ended yey! But my homework is never get down T_T i miss Jongin so much. And his fingers are sick omfg T_T I hope this can make u feel better and happy (**for who read this**) I'm glad and please give the review.

**Bye~ see you next time...**

**oshzt©**


End file.
